Resident Evil: Tokyo Disaster
by Enchanted Reaper
Summary: Sailor Scouts are fighting against the T-Virus. Alice and her team are sent to Tokyo to retrieve the girls. Along the way they must fight the living dead. Who survives, who dies?
1. Chapter 1

This is probably going to turn into a _really _long story...I mean its a Resident Evil fanfiction. As always _**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Resident Evil characters**_ ... though I wish I did. Alright...on with the story. FYI: I'm mixing characters from all movies in here. It's a short chapter, just an introduction.

RATED M FOR MATURE (_**GORE, LANGUAGE, NUDITY, ADULT ACTION**_)

**RESIDENT EVIL: TOKYO DISASTER, PART ONE**

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO TOKYO**

* * *

><p>"SAILOR MOON! OUT OF THE WAY!" Sailor Mars jumped in front of Sailor Moon and shoved her out of the way. She screamed and went down to the the ground. She watched as Mars was wrapped in the arms of a living dead and it bit down on her neck and shoulder. Mars screamed in agony but flipped him over her shoulder. He landed with a thud next to Moon and in a blink of an eye shot a flaming arrow at his head. Nothing but blood and bone was left of his skull. They both recognized the school outfit as Melvin's because of its usual shrimp stain on his shirt. She shot off four more in front of her and took out three more zombies. Moon looked at her friend in horror. Mars looked down at her with pain, sadness and anger in her eyes. She knew what this meant. If someone didn't kill her, she'd have to do it herself. Otherwise she'd turn into one of the walking dead and attack her friends. Venus, Neptune and Pluto were already dead and now soon she would be too.<p>

"Serena, you know what you have to do." Mars's voice was shaky and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Mars shot off another arrow and a lightning zipped passed them. Jupiter was fighting a few yards back.

"Raye, I can't. I can't do it." Moon's voice matched her friend's and her tears. Mars knew she couldn't. She turned and faced Jupiter who just took out two more walking dead. The whole city of Tokyo was under seige of dead things. The arcade they hung out at was demolished, Andrew was dead, turned into the walking dead. Liz, Serena's friend who worked at the corner cafe was gone as well. Greg left for America and was never heard from again. Chad was somewhere in England. He was a brainless git, so Raye assumed he had passed as well. Raye had found grandpa turned one day when she got home from school and had to kill him herself. Now three weeks after the virus spread to Tokyo nearly everyone one they loved was dead. Seren'a family was also one of the first to go as well. The ones aliver were all held up in Amara and Michelle's pent house on the top floor of the apartments. Only ones left are Serena, Amy, Lita, Amara, Hotaru, Darien, and Molly. She no longer considered herself alive.

"JUPITER! I NEED YOU!" Mars held onto the wound but blood was already soaking through nearly the whole torso. Jupiter looked over at her and her eyes reflected the horror that Moon's held. Jupiter cursed under her breath and slowly lifted her arms with a lightning bolt forming.

"We love you Raye." said Jupiter. Mars slowed her breathing. She could feel the change happening. Her skin slowly stopped burning and her eyelids started drooping.

"I love you guys too." She closed her eyes, Jupiter let the lightning bolt go and Moon screamed.

* * *

><p>Jupiter and Moon ran up the stairs. Zombies hollering and running up after them. The burst through the security gates that Amara and Michelle had installed and locked the gates behind them. No sooner had the slipped the key from the lock, the walking dead hit the iron gates head first and fell down the stairs. Rolling over each other in screams and groans. Jupiter shot a few electrical volts at them and then grabbed Moon by the shoulders and turned into the hallway and then through the front doors. The phased back into their civilian clothes and Lita collapsed in a chair. Serena walked into her bedroom and collapsed into the bed she and Darien claimed as theirs. Darien walked in after her and shut the door and laid down next to her. He held her close and she turned to him and buried her face into his chest and cried. He just held onto her.<p>

After a half hour she had stopped crying and fell asleep. There was a soft knock on the door and Darien slowly moved out of the bed, careful to not wake her. He opened the door and looked at Hotaru. She was 16. The girls were 21 to 23 and he was 28. Yet the girl before him was more an adult like them than a child.

"What is it Hotaru?" He asked softly. He looked back at Serena and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Amy picked up a reading on Mina's Venus compact. She and Lita are trying to get a reading on it. So far they narrowed it to being about two miles from here. She also picked up another electrical reading. In a building about five miles from here. In the Jubaan School." Hotaru led him to Amy's and Lita's bedroom. Amy looked up from the computer screen she was using.

"I hacked into the Jubaan School's Security System just now. There are people alive there. A SWAT team from what I can see. Four women and and three men." Darien leaned over her shoulder and looked at the screen. Amy clicked away at the keys and the video feed enlarged on the monitor.

"Looks to me we need to get to them." said Darien. Lita and Amy nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Alice. This building seems to be clear. No humans or zombies. We've checked all floors. It's secure." A woman of five foot seven and shoulder length black hair in a braid walked up behind her. The woman she was talking to had a bit shorter strawberry blonde hair with a red tint. The lady with black hair was fully suited in a bulletproof vest, combat boots and her favorite .45 caliber. Alice was dressed in blue jeans, tight white tank, speckled with blood and a black leath jacket. Strapped to her thighs and hips were four guns and a shot gun on her back. Another woman with even shorter hair, colored black walked up behind Alice, gun at the ready. The final woman was Claire. An average built woman with medium length hair and ivory skin.<p>

"Rain. We can set up here and rest for the night. I don't sense any danger." Alice sat down by a fountain that was obviously shut off. The marble was cold even through her jeans. One of the men walked over to her and stood near here. She looked up at him. "Hey Olivera. How was the perimeter check?" He looked around the large room and then down at her.

"Chris is finished the other end up. Luther is helping Rain set up camp." He gave her a smile and she smiled back. He loved her and she loved him. It had been a year since they started seeing each other...to the best of their abilities as there were zombies prowling about. Her team was here on an assignment. They were in search of a few girls. Their files in one of the bags that Valentine carried. They were to bring them back to America. Was told that one of them would possibly hold the cure to the T-Virus. Now here they were in Tokyo, trying to find people that could possibly be dead. Their luck was slim to none in finding them.

The rest of their group was back home, trying to survive. Locked up on an abandoned army base. Kmart and LJ being the leaders. They were taking care of the others. Which included Angela or Angie as they called her.

"Olivera, perimeter is clear, cameras are up. We should be good for the night." came Chris Redfield's voice on Olivera's shoulder. Olivera spoke back to him.

"Alright head back. We'll take shifts for sleep." He turned back to Alice. "Go ahead and get some sleep. We'll head out for the girls at the next spot tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Was it good? Bad? Indifferent? Be nice, flaming me will only get me to not give you any respect. I didn't ask you to read it, so move on if you don't like it. This is my first attempt at a Resident Evil crossover...so I'm hoping I can at least do a decent job at it. Let me know how I'm doing and if you have any ideas for more of the story, let me know. You'll be credited if I use it. Thanks again everyone.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and are looking forward to read this chapter.

**RESIDENT EVIL: TOKYO DISASTER, PART TWO**

**CHAPTER 2: LINE UP FOR THE BUFFET**

* * *

><p>Serena walked into the room where the others sat. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. The loss of Raye, her best friend, weighed heavy on her heart. She didn't know what to think. Who was going to survive? Who was going to die? She didn't know how she was going to fight with out her greatest pillar of life. The one person who could give her strength and hope.<p>

***Flash Back***

Moon watched as Jupiter released her lightning bolt at Mars. Everything moved in slow motion. The lightning sped towards the scout in red and Mars's face screwed up in a loud growl and her face diteriated and her eyes blanked out and lost its color. She leaped at Jupiter and met the lightning bolt head on. Her head and chest exploded and her body fell to the ground. Blood splattered on Moon's boots and she continued to scream, even as Jupiter ran at her and pulled her to her feet and forced her to move.

"Sailor Moon we have to get out of here. We're fighting a losing battle now." Sailor Moon's mind went in to auto pilot and she follow Jupiter in running for the safety of the pent house. Half way there they had a group of zombies running after them. They ran up the stairs with their hearts beating heavy and hard in their chests.

***End of Flash Back***

Darien looked up and walked over to her and tried to usher her back into bed.

"Darien, I've slept long enough." she said to him, pushing past him to go to the computer screen.

"You only slept fourty five minutes." he responded.

"And that fourty five minutes was long enough."

"Serena, you've been through alot." Amy and the others watched the two.

"We all have been, I'm no exception. We all loved them. We all lost them. We all feel the pain. I need to help everyone." She said walking over to Amy. Amy tried to be on Darien's side and help him.

"Darien's right, you should get some rest. We're only looking for more survivors. Molly is making some food if you'd like to go help her." Serena sighed and walked out to head to the kitchen. They waited for her to be out of ear shot. "She's trying not to take losing Raye so hard."

"Amy, keep trying to figure out whats going on with Venus's communicator. I'll make a contact plan to the SWAT team in Jubaan. There should be some power left there. Michelle and I had connections from here to the school. I'm thinking I can connect with them from here, if not we're going to have to go to them." Amara said. "I'll be right back." Amara left and walked a den where there was a phone and a screen that connected to one of the classrooms.

* * *

><p>Rain, Valentine, Alice, Luther lay on the floor resting their eyes. Olivera, Claire, and Chris walked the perimeter. As Olivera was passing one of the larger classrooms he heard a woman's voice. It was faint but got louder the closer he got to it. He stepped inside with his gun at the ready. Sweeping the area to make it was clear he stepped further inside. As far as he could there were only desks and chairs and at the far corner a computer screen was blinking green and black. He heard the voice again.<p>

"Hello, is anyone there?" He stepped quickly over to it and hit a key on the keyboard and was startled as a woman with short blonde like hair appeared. "Wow, I thought no one would ever show. I've been calling in for nearly a half hour now." Recognition hit Olivera like a train to the head.

"You're Amara Tenou."

"How do you know who I am?"

"My team and I have been sent to extract you and your friends."

"Who are you? Why were you sent for us?"

"My name is Olivera and we were sent because we believe one of you girls has an antidote. It's hard to explain. We think the antidote might be in your blood. We've been searching for a very long time and its been narrowed down to one of you."

"In one of us? You're kidding right?"

"No, but please give me one minute to get the rest of my team here." He kept his eyes on the monitor, afraid he might lose the girl. He spoke into a mouth piece connecting to the ear piece he wore. "Chris, Claire. Grab the others and meet me in classroom 16B." He heard a _be right there _said in unison and in less than a minute thirty, the rest of his team were in the classroom looking at the monitor.

"Where are you all from?" asked Amy. Amara had gotten everyone together in the den. She had Olivera and his team up on a large screen set on the wall. Amy was sitting in the armchair with Hotaru and Molly sitting on the arms. Amara was by the desk with Lita and Darien was holding Serena by the waist by the chair.

"We're from the US. We have a ride all set to take everyone back with us. We need to get you out of here and to safety so we can work with you to finding a cure, which we believe one of you might have but are unaware." explained Rain. Everyone had been introduced but the niether fully trusted the other group.

"This is our home. Even though its destroyed we can't exactly leave it. What if there are other survivors out there?" asked Molly. Serena took her hand and grasped it.

"I'm sorry but we need that antidote. It could help the anti-virus to be stronger. More effective."

"Ok so then what do we do?" she continued to ask. Rain continued to answer.

"We need to meet some where in the middle and then get you to the airport where out plane is waiting. It will not be easy, so we have to do this as strategically as possibly."

"That's where I will come in." Amy interjected. Amy and the Swat team came up with a plan.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean go and meet them?" asked Serena. Everyone had gathered in the large kitchen. Molly looked shaken with fear and Serena was looking at everyone in disbelief. "We know nothing about them. How do you know that these people are any better than the walking dead that pop up like popcorn."<p>

"Well for one they're not dead and are trying to survive like us Serena. The more people we have the safer we will be." retorted Lita. "How can you be so against this Serena?"

"We had large numbers. We had Venus, Mars, Neptune and Pluto. We were stronger and they still died. I'm sorry but I'm not putting Molly through that."

"So you'd try and stay here for as long as possible. Run out of resources. Run through your sanity to try and stay alive." asked Amara. She knew Serena was just scared. Knew she only needed to be reasoned with.

"We're just lining up to be a buffet for them. We need to stay put. Make a safe haven for ourselves." Serena was close to tears. Darien moved closer to her.

"Serena, please. They say they have a safe place where there is no affection. An army base in America where they have a medical facility, a way to grow food, a safe place to sleep peacefully." Serena sighed and looked at Molly.

"Can you do this?" she asked her friend. Molly looked at her.

"I don't see how I have much of a choice. I don't want to be here alone." Molly gave the final word.

* * *

><p>"They agreed to meet us a local arcade. It was burnt down but there's an apartment behind it where a friend of theirs lived. Its safe." said Alice to the others. "We agreed to go at first light. They are all equipped to figght, but they said they have one civilian who has no defense skills."<p>

"Defense skills? They're just a bunch of girls, what trainings do they have?" asked Luther.

"C'mon man, this Tokyo. Haven't you heard of kung fu. They probably go bouncing around lobbing off zombie's heads with powerful kicks." said Chris. Olivera smiled and gave a small chuckle.

* * *

><p>"I suggest we all get some sleep. We are meeting them at first light. Everything is all set in the SUV." said Amara. Everyone looked exhausted and unsure. What was the new day going to bring them? Were they all going to survive? Could they trust these people? They were going out on a limb and it was a risky one at that. It was a few hours till sunrise, none of them felt like sleeping. So they all sat in the livingroom, slowly dosing off one by one.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter two done. I hope you all continue on reading. Thank you all for the support.<p> 


End file.
